


Emails and Siblings

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Simon and Bram read their emails aloud to each other.





	Emails and Siblings

_Dear Blue, **  
**_

_So, you’re an only child? That’s so not fair. You mean you’ve never had to fight over what movie to watch or what music to play? You’ve never had to fight over the last cookie? You’ve never been teamed up on in The Great Tickle War of 2007?! Totally unfair. Since you’ll be so much older than your future sibling, you’ll probably win the majority of those fights anyway though. Are you excited?_

_Love,_

_Jacques_

**Dear Jacques,**

**It’s just been me for seventeen years, yeah. It’s weird, but I am excited. Your childhood sounds like it was fun. Tickle wars, huh? Did you lose all of those? Because if you’re ticklish, I’ll have to remember that. For future reference, obviously. In all seriousness, I am more excited than nervous. I just hope I’m a good brother.**

**Love,**

**Blue**

_Dear Blue,_

_What? Me? Ticklish? Not at all, what gave you that idea? Insert nervous laughter here. (Let’s just say I lost The Great Tickle War of 2007). Don’t worry. I promise you’re going to be a great older brother. You’re compassionate and kind and a good listener. I’m glad you’re excited._

_Love,_

_Jacques_

Only a month or so later, Blue and Jacques, aka Bram and Simon, were together at last. Bram’s step-mom was about five months pregnant, and he was getting more nervous and excited by the day.

“She doesn’t want to know the gender,” he told Simon one day. “She said it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, that’s good,” Simon said.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Bram shrugged and smiled.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“A little.”

Simon put a hand on his shoulder. “Listen to me: you are going to be an amazing big brother. I know it. You’re the sweetest person ever, and that kid is going to look up to you so much.”

Bram smiled. “You said that to me in an email once as well. I like hearing it come out of your mouth more though.”

Simon grinned. “I get that too. You say things that sound like your emails, but I get to hear your voice and see your face. I totally prefer it this way.”

“When I would read your emails, I always tried to imagine what your voice would sound like, as if you were the one reading it in my head.”

“What if we did? I mean, read our emails out loud to each other? It could be cute,” Simon suggested.

“That is a very cute and very Simon idea,” Bram replied.

They spent the next few moments scrolling through their old emails, trying to pick the best ones.

They swapped phones and read the ones the other picked, sometimes opting for silly, dramatic readings, and sometimes reading them as casually as if they were simply speaking.

“You should read this one,” Bram suggested innocently, handing Simon his phone with a certain old email pulled up.

Almost immediately , Simon’s cheeks went red as he skimmed it. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Very sure.”

So Simon took a deep breath, and started. “Dear Blue, What? Me? T..ticklish?”

Bram let out a soft chuckle as Simon stuttered on the word, and Simon shot him a playful glare.

“Not at all, what gave you that idea?”

“Such a liar,” Bram interrupted.

“What, was I supposed to admit it?”

“It was over email, it’s not like I could actually do anything if you did.”

“Still! It’s embarrassing!” Simon practically pouted.

“You’re adorable,” Bram said, pulling him in for a kiss.

Simon happily melted into the kiss, completely forgetting the conversation they were having. What a mistake. In his blissful, oblivious state, Bram’s mischievous fingers snuck up and started tickling his sides.

A gasp left his mouth as he pulled back, giggles quickly spilling from his lips. “Not fair! I was distracted!”

“I have to punish you for lying,” Bram replied teasingly.

“I’m sohorry!”

“Are you really?”

“Yes! So sorry!”

“But I don’t really wanna stop…”

“Braham!”

“Okay, okay.”

He backed off, watching Simon attempt to catch his breath with a fond smile.

“That’s another reason you’ll make a good brother; you’re a damn good tickler,” Simon said, pushing his messy hair out of his eyes.

That made Bram laugh, but it also gave him a little extra hope. He was gonna be the best damn big brother ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
